Finding Mr Right
by explicit.ratedx.nightmares
Summary: post series with au breaking dawn plot changes, sis fic. Jacob and Amie Swan (oc) were best friends with mutual crushes on each other as kids. They haven't seen each other since the last time she visited at age 12. When Jacob comes back to town for his sister Rachel's wedding, the last thing he expects is to imprint after all this time and start his own love story.
1. Authors Notes Page

AUTHORS NOTES PAGE

_I do not own Twilight. I don't own any of the characters or plot that belongs to Stephanie Meyers. Believe me, she can take complete credit for the creation of Bella, I'd really rather not because she's not my favorite fictional character by a long shot._

_I'm not gonna make any money off this either. _

_I do own my own original character, and this story, which is set post Breaking Dawn._

_Oh, there will most likely be Bella bashing, when and if she's in the story at all. She might be a minor character at some point, but due to my astounding dislike for her, I'd just as soon leave her and Edward, the Cullens, out as much as possible._

**SETTING:**

_Post Breaking Dawn, 4 years later_

**RATING:**

_Teen for now and it could quite possibly go up to an M rating later, seeing as how I happen to like sex and adult themes. The T rating is because there's swearing and I'm paranoid._

**CHANGES TO SERIES / OTHER IMPORTANT THINGS:**

**When Jacob left for Canada after getting Bella's wedding invitation, he did not return to Forks and La Push. He didn't even come back to battle the Volturi, and he's never even met Renesmee,therefore, he will not imprint on her. The only reason he's coming back now, is for his sister Rachel's wedding to Paul. **

**Amie, (OC), has never lived in Forks. She used to visit with Bella when they were younger, and loved it there, but she hasn't actually lived there. She lived in Florida with her mother and Phil when Bella moved to Forks because she and Bella really didn't get along well. She originally wanted to move there, but Bella 'offered herself up' before Amie got the chance.**

_**I WROTE ALL THIS HERE SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO ELABORATE ON ANYTHING AT THE END OF CHAPTER ONE. REVIEWS ARE LOVED, NO FLAMES PLEASE? **_


	2. Her

**CHAPTER ONE**

**HER**

"_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend._"_** Jacob Black**_

Jacob walked down the beach barefoot, eyes on the turbulent waters of First Beach. He'd gotten back from Canada the night before, and he'd learned that not only had Bella actually went through with marrying Edward, but she and Edward had a daughter now, and they lived on the Cullen's private island. If he had to guess, she'd moved there because Renesmee was half vampire and half human, and her condition might raise brows among normal society.

But he actually didn't care in all honesty. He'd probably gotten over Bella's choice somewhere in the first year he'd been gone and living in Canada. He knew she wasn't his imprint, and he sort of wished now that he hadn't exhausted so much of his energy and devotion in her.

He was only back now because his sister Rachel and his fellow packmate Paul Lahote were getting married in a few weeks, and he'd been begged, pleaded with and in Paul's case, nearly coerced into returning. As far as he knew, Washington held nothing for him now, and he'd already planned to leave when the wedding was over and done with, as soon as he could.

"Nothing and everything, apparently, has changed." he muttered to himself, slightly bitter. By now, everyone in his pack had imprinted.. Everyone but him, of course. He wondered if when he'd 'faked' his imprint on Bella all those years ago was the reason why, if this was some sort of cosmic justice or karma or something.

It bothered him a little, seeing them all up the beach a little farther from him, happy, laughing. Not as much as he'd thought it would when he'd come home, but still, it bothered him, just a little.

But then it happened, and in a split second, everything changed. The second he saw her again after so many years of having not seen her, smelled her scent on the wind, suddenly, everything made sense. He gaped at her as she ran past, chasing a laughing little girl who looked like she might be 3 at least, she was totally unaware of him at the moment.

But he stopped in mid walk, stared after her, his hand in his long dark hair as he tried to process what'd just happened, and who it'd just happened with. The fading scent of overripened strawberries hung in the air around him heavily, and he bit his lower lip before laughing aloud a little bit.

She got farther down the beach, she was carrying the little girl now, and he muttered to himself in shock, "Amie? It was Amie the whole time?" before taking off after her at a fast jog, tapping her shoulder. While he waited on her to turn around, his heart raced so fast he thought it'd beat right out of his chest.

Amie felt a tap to her shoulder and Maddie's giving a shy wave had her turning around to see who stood behind her. They'd been out all morning, looking for shells and glass littering the beach's light brown sand and she'd pretty much been having a normal day, just spending time with her daughter before she had to go in to work in a few hours and drop her daughter off at her father's.

"Jacob?" she asked in shock as she gaped at him. She hadn't seen him since she was around 12, and he'd been her best friend that summer. She'd gotten a bit of a crush on him too, but she'd never told him or anyone else that. She knew he'd been living in Canada for a few years now, he'd made the move just before she moved to Forks to live with her father permanently.

It was a complete and total shock to her system to see him here, to see the man he'd grown into. Biting her lower lip, she smiled and said "This is Maddie, my daughter."

As soon as she said that, an unidentifiable expression lingered on his face for a few moments and it looked like he was upset about something. But he managed a smile and asked, "So.. Are you here visiting Charlie or something, a family vacation?"

The little girl shook her head, surprising both Jacob and her mother when she said quietly, "We lives here." as she pointed to a beach house on the bluffs just above the beach, nestled in with a few others almost identical to it.

She lived in La Push and not in Forks?

He looked at her a moment and she smiled a little as she said quietly, "Yeah, I moved back here when I found out I was pregnant with Maddie.. You'd moved to Canada by then." a slight pout forming on her lips as she looked up at him.

Jacob nodded and said quietly, "Yeah.. I just had to get away from stuff." as he watched her, his eyes roaming slowly over the grown up verison of his childhood best friend and truth be told, first crush. Amie nodded and said quietly, "I heard about it. She's always been " she trailed off, putting her hands over both of her daughters ears before continuing, "Fucking insane, I think."

"Not a fan of your brother in law?" Jacob asked with a raised brow as Amie laughed a little then said "Nope, not in the slightest. Gotta say though.. Her being an idiot could be a good thing. At least it leaves the better guy free.. Right?" she asked, slightest trace of hopefulness in her voice as he looked at her a moment, chuckled.

He'd forgotten how outspoken she could be.. But if she were indirectly asking if he were single, did that mean that he'd assumed wrongly just seconds before when he assumed that just because she had a kid, that she was also taken and happy?

He shrugged and then said "Yeah.. but I'm not a great guy, I mean.. I'm sure the guy you're with.."

This made Amie laugh hysterically for a moment as Maddie piped up with an impish grin, "Mommy by herself. It just me and her."

Jacob smiled as the little girl looked at him and asked "Oh really.. Well that's not good." while looking at Amie for a moment, his gaze lingering heavily as he added, "Where's your daddy?"

"Don't has one." Maddie answered as she held her arms out, went to Jacob who held her, looking at Amie who muttered "She's never seen him, actually. And more likely than not, she won't ever see him. He didn't want anything to do with either of us.. So he hauled ass before she was born, never even looked back. I'm over it now though. I mean it's his loss."

_'Lucky for me.' _Jacob thought to himself as he looked at her a moment, managed a smile. He could tell that like him, even though she pretended to be fine with things as they were, she probably wasn't. Amie smiled back and then asked quickly, "So.. how long are you in town? I mean I haven't seen you in so long.."

"It depends." Jacob said casually as he looked at her and added mentally, _'As long as I'm wanted. As long as it takes to make you mine, Amie.' _before speaking up again, asking her "What made you get a place here? I mean you stayed in Florida when Bella moved down here in the first place.. Just curious, not that I'm not glad to see you again."

Amie shrugged and said "Just wanted to be closer to my dad. I wanted to raise Maddie in a small town, and I always liked it here when I was little. Besides, my dad, he loves having her around. He's helped me a lot, raising her by myself. I'm not worried about him being alone here, so it's pretty much a win win." adding to herself mentally, _'Because I finally got the guts to tell you how I felt, but you were gone. I came back to make an attempt to try and get you for myself.'_

Jacob smiled and then said "Yeah, can't say I blame you there." as he looked at her, the three of them walking down the beach, Maddie showing him the seashells she'd picked up earlier. He could feel the gazes of his other pack members, and he ignored them for the moment, he'd explain everything to them later.

For now, all he wanted to do was be around her.. As much as he could. This whole situation he'd been in for years now was starting to actually go his way, and he was happier than he'd actually been in a few years now, not just going through the motions.

Maybe it had been her all along. He wished he'd have known it sooner now, he suddenly felt like an idiot having wasted the obscene amount of time he had on her twin sister Bella.

Amie took Maddie from Jacob and put her on her shoulders as she said with a smile, "I just can't get over seeing you again. I mean according to your dad, you weren't ever coming back."

Jacob shrugged and then said simply, "I didn't think I was. I'm actually glad I did. I don't think I realized how much I missed it here until I got back here."

"It was the same way with me." Amie mused as she checked the time on her cell phone, frowned a little. Maddie pouted as she asked, "You has to go already, mommy?"

Amie nodded and said "Yeah, sprout, mommy has to go into work now. But you get to go fishing with Grandpa. Didn't you want to go fishing earlier?" while smiling at her daughter, who climbed down from her shoulders and into her arms, excited, jabbering to Jacob a thousand miles a minute about her 'fishing trips' with her grandpa.

Jacob chuckled and looking at Amie said "You have to go in to work now?"

"Yeah, sadly. But I work in Port Angeles, it's probably an hour drive with this traffic and all that.. I'll see you around later though?" she asked hopefully as he nodded and smiled before replying, "Yeah. Maybe we can get together or something later and catch up."

"That sounds like a great idea." Amie said as she and Maddie began to walk back to their beach house and Jacob walked down the beach, flopping onto the sand, staring out at the ocean. A throat clearing had him looking up and Seth flopped down, asked him casually, "So.. That girl.."

"Was actually Amie Swan.. And yes, Seth, I did imprint on her." Jacob mused to himself, still getting his head around it in all honesty. Seth smirked and high fiving Quil and Embry, who sat nearby, he said "I knew it!"

"So... does this mean you're finally going to bring your ass home?" Paul asked as Jacob shrugged and said calmly, "Don't know yet. I'm gonna take this one day at a time. But from what I figured out just now, it's not entirely impossible."

He just needed time.. They needed to reconnect, but just now, he could tell.. The slight spark he felt around her when they were 12 was definitely still there. He found himself wishing she'd moved back instead of Bella. Maybe right now, things would be completely different.

"Great.. he's spacing out now." Quil grumbled as Jacob glared at him and said "I am not spacing out. I'm just thinking, okay? I'm trying to figure out my next move."

Which he was, actually.. If he wanted to do this, he was going to do it right. He was definitely going to make her his. And her little girl.. Little girls needed fathers.

Meanwhile, Amie got her daughter ready, drove her to Charlie's house for the afternoon while she was going to work, just like she always did. This time, however, she smiled a little to herself. She'd told herself a long time ago, if the chance presented itself, she was going to finally make a move for him. And now that he was back, she was seriously contemplating just how soon was too soon.

She hadn't been this anxious, or wanted to do anything this much in a really long time. It felt good to want something so badly again that she could taste it. As she pulled onto her father's street, she saw Billy's truck sitting in the parking space in front of the house and smiled a little. Her father stood in the yard talking to Billy about something, and whatever it was, they looked like they were in an intense discussion.

Blowing her horn, her father looked up and waved at her. She got Maddie out of the car and Charlie called out casually, "So guess who's back?"

Amie laughed a little. Her father couldn't be more obvious right now, if he tried, honestly. She smiled and hugging Billy hello she said calmly, "I know, Dad. I just actually ran into him down on the beach while Maddie and I were out getting a few seashells."

Maddie giggled and said with a grin, "Mommy like him."

Amie bit her lip and blushed as she shrugged and chose not to give an answer either way. For all she knew, he was here a few days, for the wedding, then he'd leave again.

But if she could help it, somehow, he wasn't leaving again until she got it all out in the open, finally. It was high time she told him how she felt and just let things happen as they happened. She had to take the chance or it'd drive her crazy knowing she'd had it to take and she didn't.

Billy chuckled, remembering how close Jacob and Amie used to be around Maddie's age. He smiled at her and then asked Maddie, "So.. someone looks ready to go fishing, huh?"

Maddie nodded excitedly and said "Grandpa got me a pink fishin pole." while smiling. Billy left and Charlie turned to his daughter then asked, "So... What'd you two talk about when you ran into each other?"

Amie laughed as she replied casually, "Subtle, dad." before giving him a hug, handing him the book bag with Maddie's extra clothes, a book, her food and sippy cups and a few toys in it, adding "I gotta get to work. You two don't have too much fun without me though, right?"

Charlie smiled as he waved at her, called out, "Be careful." while chuckling to himself. Okay, so he and Billy had been discussing Jacob and Amie, an attempt to sort of set the two up while Jacob was home for Rachel's wedding. But judging by that up to something grin on his daughter's face, he and Billy just might not have to do anything.

All he wanted was to see Amie happy. Jacob had always made her happy when they were kids, it was worth a shot..


	3. Him

******CHAPTER TWO**

******HIM**

**__****'When I took one look at you, I knew there was no turning back' - found on internet**

After maybe the 3rd distracted huh, her co worker at the salon she worked in (and was assistant manager of) turned to her and said with a pronounced smirk, "So.. Who got into you today?" which for a moment made Amie choke on her bottled water and give her a blank look as she thought back to earlier on in the day, when she ran into Jacob Black while on First Beach with her daughter. Slightly red in the face, Amie stammered and then said "I,uhh.. It's just been one hell of a day, alright? Have you ever had something you've practically been dying to have happen finally happen, and then you're so damn speechless that it has, that you completely lose your nerve in a split second?"

A nearby co-worker, Jade groaned and then asked, "God have I.. That doctor in the ER. Remember I told you I've been eyeing him for ages when he came in to get his hair cut, right?"

"Yeah, we all know that, Jade.. But what about it?" Amie asked as she studied her two friends and another co worker, Kim Cameron who was watching her with a slightly curious and knowing look on her face. Kim lived in La Push, close to First Beach a few houses down with her own husband of 2 years, Jared. Jared knew Jacob.. But Amie, in her excitement of seeing him again earlier today, completely and totally forgot all about it.

"Well, so my kid Mickey slipped in the grass at that soccer game and landed wrong, couldn't move his foot. .Scared the living hell out of me, so I took Mickey to the ER after the coach got him off the field, and finally the guy comes up and talks to me.. He gave me his number and all I could do was stare into those dark green eyes of his and stutter like a moron. It felt, and I shit you not when I say this girls, but it felt like my throat closed up completely and I was speechless."

Kim joked aloud, "And you didn't record the date of this occurrence, this rare chance that you were actually speechless, Jade?" before turning to Amie and asking "What made you ask that though?"

Amie bit her lower lip and shrugged then said casually, "Just curious, sheesh." as she got back to straightening her work station and busying herself. Which would have worked if she hadn't caught the faintest hint of his cologne in the immediate air nearby. She laughed at herself, shaking her head after it'd shot up, just like it always used to when she'd think he was around to watch without him knowing or something.

"Oh no you don't.. You opened the can of worms, Amie, you're gonna tell us what happened to you.. Or who, rather.. Because you look shellshocked, girl. The last time I saw you this shellshocked was when we took you out for drinks and that one guy did the body shot off of you."

She groaned, bit her lower lip and said quietly, "Fine.. But this does not leave this salon.. Got it?" as she looked around at the rest of the girls she worked with, raking her hands through her thick and wavy long blondeish brown hair as she said mysteriously, "He's back."

"You mean the guy.. The one you moved back for in the first place.. The one you were gonna.." Jade asked, gaping at Amie who smiled and nodding said "Yeah, one and the same.. I mean it's only for his sister's wedding, so..." while Kim looked at Amie, half tempted to point out that she knew Jacob, but smiling to herself instead, keeping that quiet. It was obvious that Amie was just that excited, she'd plain forgotten Kim knew Jacob.

"Well? How'd it go?" her friends persisted as she shrugged and said "It went.. I mean I was sort of covertly flirting.. I've gotta work up the nerve first, ladies, damn.. This has been a really, really long time coming for me."

"Work up the nerve my ass." Penny, another coworker muttered as she finished aloud, "What you gotta do girl, is shove him into a dark room and kiss him senseless.. That works in the movies."

"Penny.. Seriously.. That's a horny teenage girl move. I'm an adult.. I'm gonna be so much more subtle with making my own intentions known. But I have to be speedy subtle.. Because there's no telling just how soon he'll leave after Rachel's wedding... Doesn't really give me much time to work around, damn it." Amie pouted for a moment.

But she'd done way many more impossible things before, admitting how she felt about Jacob all along and finally making her move should prove to be a relatively easy and painless task.. Unless of course, he didn't feel the same way. And for the moment, Amie didn't particularly want to think about. Not when she'd waited this damn long for at least a halfway decent chance to come along and present itself.

"Something tells me that you'll figure something out." Kim mused, Jade nodding as she said "Yeah, you usually do, Amie." as Amie nodded and crossed her fingers quickly, then uncrossed them. She rubbed the back of her neck, turned and looked through the shop's glass window, trying to figure out where she felt the intense staring coming from.

"And again, I'm gonna ask you, Amie.. Are you sure you're okay?" Penny asked as Amie nodded and then said "Yeah.. I just.. I could have sworn I felt someone standing out in the midway watching me. But when I looked up, whoever I thought I saw was running off like they didn't want to be seen." while largely shrugging it off. Just because she felt like she were being watched and saw someone running when she looked out to confirm or dispel her suspicions, it didn't necessarily mean that she was being watched. She was a perfectly logical and independent grown woman. She didn't get spooked like this.

Just like the 3 or 4 hang up calls she'd gotten late at night when she'd just lie down in bed, sometimes with breathing in the background. She had no reason for anyone to hate her, unless you counted her twin, Bella, but she highly doubted that Bella would bother trying to harass her when Bella had her perfect little life on Esme Island.

An involuntary shiver passed through her body and she shook her head, making Jade and Kim look at her in concern then ask, "What's up girl?"

"Just got a really, really creepy feeling.. Like the other day.. Remember? It's nothing." Amie said as they all nodded in agreement, Amie stating seconds later, "Maybe I'm just still in a daze from running into Jacob earlier.. If you saw him, girls.. You'd know exactly what I mean." teasingly fanning herself as she sank down into a stylists chair and said "Yes.. He is that hot."

Kim snickered. Amie was really, really digging herself into a hole now, considering Jared was a close friend of Jake's, they were in the same pack together as shapeshifters. But of course, Kim wasn't going to say anything.. Or maybe..

She'd encourage Jacob to make a move first. She got the feeling that Amie, while brave, might just need a little bit of a push. After all, it'd been a really long time since Amie even went on a casual date.

"Hmm.. Maybe we should see him." Penny mused as Amie said hurriedly, "Oh no you two don't.. I know how you two are.. You'd shove us in a locked room and take off for higher ground." while laughing a little. "But if you're curious, let's just say grown up me definitely would not kick grown up him out of bed.. But it's not just looks.. It's the way he still manages to make my heart race, even though I haven't seen him in years.. And you all locking us in a locked room.. Especially when it's been a while.. I'd probably get all stupid and make an ass out of myself again, like the time I actually tried telling him, the last summer I came here to visit."

"And?" her friends chorused as she looked at them and said calmly, "Look.. I'm gonna make a move. You bet your asses I'm gonna make a move for what I want this time. It's just been so long since I've done any kind of dating or pursuing of a guy, I'm not even sure where to start." Amie admitted as her friends looked at her as if she'd grown a third eye in the middle of her face.

"She's joking, right?" Jade asked in disbelief as Penny shook her head and said "Hell, girls.. We're all getting old. Let's just admit it. We wouldn't know where to start if we were still single either." with Kim laughing to herself a little as she texted Jared to let him know what time she'd be off, and that Amie was practically floating on a cloud of sorts, having ran into Jacob on the beach earlier.

Sitting in his living room, Jared chuckled and then showed the phone to Paul, who'd been banned from the Black's house so he wouldn't be in the way, eating all the food and trying to spy on his bride, see her dress or just plain see her before her wedding day.

"Think I should tell him?" Paul asked, anxious to have an excuse to go and see Rachel outside of the few crazy minutes they'd been stealing with each other here and there for nearly 2 weeks now as Jared pushed him back down on the couch and said "Oh no.. You are not going over there, man. You were told not until after the wedding."

"But damn it, she's my im.." Paul started then remembered.. She had said yes, and that mean he'd see her anytime he wanted, just after the wedding. Grumbling, he dug into the bag of potato chips before saying casually, "Still though.. Someone oughta tell the guy that there's a chance the imprint did actually take."

Jared shrugged and said with a smirk, "How about we just let stuff happen as it happens? That'd be more fun than anything."

Chuckling, Paul nodded in agreement. Maybe this meant Jacob would actually stick around. He knew Rachel missed her brother and sometimes it made her unhappy.


	4. Catching Up

**CHAPTER**** THREE**

_'Every minute I spend with you is like being in Heaven and looking into an angel's eyes' - found on internet_

**CATCHING UP**

He stood on the deck of the beach house, shuffling his feet, feeling every bit as nervous as a guy about to pick up a girl for a first date. He hadn't felt this way in a really, really long time, and he most certainly hadn't felt this around Bella.

He might have thought he did, but he'd been fooling himself, clearly. He smiled as he caught sight of Amie and Maddie through one of the windows, saw them dancing around the kitchen, laughing as music played full blast in the background. They looked like they were making cookies or something, if he had to guess.

He raised his hand to knock and the door opened, Maddie stood there looking up at him, smiling brightly as she sucked on her thumb. Amie lingered casually in the doorway behind Maddie, smiling at him as she said "Jacob, hi.."

He shrugged and took in the sweet scent of her as he smiled and muttered nervously, "I was walking on the beach and figured what the hell.. You're not busy, right?" while looking at Amie, what Kim told him repeating over and over in his mind.

Amie smiled and licked her lower lip as she bent to pick up Maddie and stepped to the side, shaking her head. "Not at all. We're just making cookies, actually, right Maddie?" she said as Maddie nodded excitedly, said with a smile, "Chocolate chip. Mommy makes 'em really good."

"I bet she does." Jacob said as he smiled at Maddie who held out her arms to him, letting him take her. Amie raked her hands through her hair as she let him walk into the house, shut the door behind them. It was a little odd, she'd just been thinking about him, how she felt about him being back and what her first move should be, and now, here he was.

Amie shook her head and said "I do not." as she put Maddie down at the table with her coloring books and crayons. Jacob looked at Maddie's coloring book and then asked, "Alice in Wonderland, huh?" before giving Amie a slight grin.

Amie blushed. Obviously, he remembered them huddling up in her room, under blankets draped over furniture, reading the book when they weren't much older than Maddie was right now. "Yeah.. She loves the Disney version of the movie.. I think Tim Burton's remake scared her more than anything." as Maddie nodded and said "Cheshire Cat was scary lookin." while looking from Jacob to her mother, then back again. "I go color in the living room." she said as she grabbed her books and crayons, slid off the chair and disappeared into the living room, the sounds of cartoons filling the house not too long after.

"So.. You said you wanted to catch up sometime.." Jacob mused as Amie nodded and smiling said "Yeah, I'd love that." while grabbing two sodas, handing one to him, smiling as she sat down in a chair, letting him sit down across from her. Jacob looked at her a few moments, wondering what to say or do, or talk about even. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he wasn't sure if he had the nerve.

"I'm actually glad you came by tonight." Amie admitted as she looked at him, bit her lower lip and then finished by saying, "I was sort of afraid that with the wedding and all coming up, you'd be busy and I wouldn't see you before you left town again."

Jacob smiled and said "Like I was gonna let that happen, Amie." while sipping his soda, trying to urge his brain into gear. "How was work?" he asked as he smiled at her and thought about what Kim blurted out she'd said while they were all working the day he'd ran into her again after all this time on the beach.

"It went well.. This lady came in and wanted me to dye her hair.. Cotton candy pink highlights.. She was like 60.. I'm seriously wondering why in the hell anyone wants their hair the color of a crayon." Amie laughed as Jacob snickered and shook his head then asked, "So, what umm.. What made you move to La Push?" while looking at her. Amie shrugged and said with a casual smile, "The beach for one thing.. And I just wanted to get out of my dad's hair.. I mean we lived with him until Maddie was 2 and it had to be getting on his nerves." while mentally adding, _'Because you weren't here and I felt close to you here.' _to herself.

Jacob nodded and then said "Yeah, if I moved back, I'd have to get a house on the beach too. It's peaceful down there."

Amie nodded and then said "So.. Did you like it in Canada?" while looking at him, covertly crossing her fingers and hoping to hell he said no, because if he didn't really like it there, it might be easier to try and get him to stay through subtle hints.

Maddie peeked in and then asked her mother, "Mommy, can I has more macaroni and cheese?" while smiling at them. She was giving them time to talk, she could just sort of tell that this man really, really liked her mommy.. And her mommy really, really liked him too.

And she wanted her mommy to be happy, wanted her mommy to fall in love because she wanted a daddy of her own. Her grandpa was nice, but it wasn't the same as having a daddy who you'd see every day and night, who might tuck you in and read you stories and do other stuff with you.

Amie smiled and stood, going to the cabinet for bowls, turning to Jacob as she asked, "Do you want some too? It's homemade, I like making it better than I like the boxed shit actually.. Especially when I add bacon." making him realize how hungry he was. He stood and grabbed the bowls from inside the cabinet, chuckling as he asked, "Why put them up there if you can't reach?"

"Because, Jacob, if I can't reach 'em, princess Maddie can't either. And when she was smaller, she liked trying to climb up and get them off the counter, then she'd take them outside and forget them.. Or she'd bang on them. I was always too worried that she'd get on the counter one day and fall off, so I moved them." Amie explained as Jacob snickered and said quietly, "You did the same thing.. Climbing.. That's how you got that one small scar.." his voice trailing off as he realized just how close to her he was standing, his chest was pressing against her back..

She licked her lips before turning around, she could feel his breath on her skin, she could feel the body heat that radiated off of him almost like a slow burning fire or something. It had her whole system in a sort of sensory overload right now, his being so close to her.

When she did turn around, she smiled and nodded then said "I had help though." as she looked at him for a moment, her hand in her hair.

Maddie giggled and watched them intently.

Amie blinked and forced herself on scooping out macaroni and cheese into the three bowls, then handed Jacob his bowl, taking hers from the counter as they walked back to the table. Maddie dug into her food and then looked at Jacob and asked, "It good?" through a mouth full.

Amie wiped at the cheese on her little girls cheeks as she muttered "The bacon shoulda been more crisp. Not bad though." while Jacob groaned and asked through a mouth full, "Where did you learn to make this? I mean I remember when you burnt grilled cheese before."

"I wasn't that bad." Amie pretended to pout as Maddie giggled and said "She still burn 'em." through a mouth full, making Jacob snicker and then grin at Amie who said "It was one time, Maddie."

"But mommy, it was winter, and we almost frozed while granpa was lettin all the smoke out of the kitchen." Maddie said as Amie poked her tongue out at her and asked Jacob, "When is Rachel getting married?"

Jacob shrugged and said "In two weeks I think. She keeps spazzing and changing the date or everything else though.. Guess that's what happens when you're also pregnant and trying to deal with planning a wedding." as he looked at her, leaned across the table, wiping at her cheek as he joked with Maddie, " Mommy's a messier eater than you are, huh?"

Maddie nodded, giggling as she ate her food quietly.

Amie gave him a playful glare, but the spot where his hand brushed her skin felt warm.. It'd felt good when he'd done that.

She mentally kicked herself, she was supposed to be a mature adult, not losing her shit totally when he touched her.. But given her longtime crush on him, it was sort of hard to contain it.

" In answer to your question, Amie.. I did like it in Canada, but being back here made me realize just how much I missed home." Jacob said as Amie smiled and said "That's how I felt when I moved back from California. I mean I thought it'd be so great, being out on my own.. It actually sucked."

"I know right? Funny how that works out." Jacob mused as he looked at her, added mentally, _'Home wasn't the only thing I missed though.' _while thoughtfully chewing his food.

They'd finished eating and Maddie, after making Jacob read to her, fell asleep in his lap where they sat in the living room. Amie stood to carry her to her room and lay her down but Jacob shook his head and held his finger to his lips as he said "I think I can do it. It's probably better, I'd have to move her less, all I have to do is stand and walk."

Amie nodded and followed him, lingering in the doorway, letting him put her in the bed, coming in behind him to cover her up and turn on the nightlights that were strung above her bed. Jacob smiled and then said "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to see you when I did come back. Especially with a little girl." as Amie nodded and said "I didn't think you'd ever come back, I mean the way everyone talked, that crap with my sister.."

Jacob nodded and said quietly, "Was me being stupid. And like I said, I've been over her a really, really long time now." as they walked out of Maddie's room. The smallness of the hallway sort of pushed them to walk closer together and he liked it. Their bodies brushed now and then, it felt like a thousand jolts of high voltage electricity ran through them every time it happened.

Sitting back down on the couch, Amie looked at Jacob and said quietly, "When I came back.. Parts of me were sort of hoping you'd be here.. I just.. I missed you really.. I mean we were always so close when we were little and I had the biggest crush on you.." as she bit her lower lip.

Jacob nodded and coughed a little, shocked.. Then again, she wasn't ever really good at hiding her intentions or anything. When she really wanted something, or meant it, she didn't try and hide it. He just never suspected anything she'd just said, which he'd felt then too, and still felt now, to actually be returned.

"You did, huh?" he asked as he leaned in a little and then said casually, " Ironic, because I had a huge crush on you too."

Amie nodded, shocked.. She'd always thought he just considered her as a friend or something.. She had no idea he'd felt the same way at the time, or she'd have done something about it the last time she visited her father.. Hell, she might have even considered moving to Forks when Bella came, had she known.

She had a feeling that somehow, Bella knew about his crush and wedged herself between them a lot of times when she had back then, to try and keep them from getting too close, pushing her out because Bella had a crush on him too.

"The guy.. He was an idiot to run like that and he didn't deserve you." Jacob stated as he leaned in a little, looking at her intently. Amie licked her lips and shrugging said "It actually didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would when he did it.. I mean I knew to some degree that he wasn't the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but his leaving just proved me right. I hate that Maddie suffered, really. It was my stupid mistake. But if I hadn't made it, I wouldn't have her."

Jacob thought to himself for a moment, _'If you'd come back with your sister, who knows? You still might have.. But I would definitely not have left you and Maddie, made you two go through all that alone.' _while nodding and saying quietly, "Yeah."

Amie laughed a little as she said casually, "This is odd for me.. I mean I really don't even attempt dating or anything.. So you are actually the first guy who's not family, that's been in this house." mostly in nerves. Jacob smiled and then said with a smirk, "Are you flirting with me?"

Amie shrugged then smiling said "Maybe I am." as she raked her hands through her hair and looking at him. She blurted out, "I am so glad you didn't cut your hair off. I always pictured you, exactly like this.. " while muttering to herself how stupid that actually sounded, having said it.

Jacob chuckled and then said "Thanks.. And you.. Wow.." while holding her gaze intently. He was trying not to move too fast, but this current situation was tempting him beyond reason.

The phone rang and she grumbled, stood to go answer it. When she walked back in, he could tell something was bothering her.

"Well, that was weird as all fuck." Amie said as she sat down, looked at Jacob and said " I have a prank caller.. They think it's funny to call and breathe or mumble things and try to scare me.. It always sets me on edge." as Jacob stiffened a little and asked, "What'd they say?" in concern.

"Just a lot of heavy breathing and then something that sounded like "I'll see you soon." " Amie said dismissively as she looked at Jacob and pointed out, "It is probably just some stoned teenage guy who thinks doing this shit is funny. I mean why the hell would anyone wanna stalk me?"

Jacob nodded, but the whole thing didn't sit right with him and now he wondered if she were actually safe. Sure there were no vampires around to pose a threat, but there were plenty of real world sick fucks.. "Are you sure it's a joke? I mean you said it's happened more than once.."

"Jacob.. Pretty damn sure it's a joke. I mean if it weren't, they'd have gotten beyond the whole calling and breathing like a bad porno movie thing.." Amie mused as she shook her head and said "Anyway, can we talk about something else?"

"Sure." Jacob said, even though he really didn't want to let the whole matter drop. Now it was bugging him because he wanted to keep her safe.. He was supposed to keep her and Maddie, of course, safe.

He thought a few moments and then said casually, "Actually, I did have a reason for coming by.. Rachel apparently wants me to bring a date to the wedding.. And.."

"Duh, Jacob.. Yes, I'll go with you." Amie said as she looked at him, barely hiding the slight smirk that played across her lips. Jacob nodded and smiling said "Actually, you can bring Maddie too. I'd like that."

"Sure.. I mean she loves getting dressed up." Amie said as she looked at him and asked, "And you still totally have two left feet... Don't you?"

"Sadly, yes." Jacob laughed as he looked at her and then said casually, " But maybe I can be taught.." with Amie nodding and saying in amusement, "Subtle."

They talked a little longer, and when he looked up at the clock on the wall, it was almost 1 am. Amie gaped at the clock and laughing she said "Actually, if you want.. I'm gonna make ravioli tomorrow.. And if you want to, you can come over again or something?"

"I'd like that." Jacob said as he stood and hugged her, walking out and down to the beach, smiling to himself.. Now he just had to keep from moving too fast. Which apparently, was easier said than done.

But if he were going to do this, he was going to do it right and not rush into it.


	5. This Feels Right

**CHAPTER**** FOUR**

_True Love Is Friendship Set On Fire - found on internet_

**THIS FEELS RIGHT**

"You do like him, Mommy." Maddie insisted as Amie shrugged and then said quietly, "But for adults, it's actually kinda complicated sweet pea." while washing out Maddie's hair. Today had been a long and dull and personally, rather exhausting day and Amie had only just gotten back from her fathers, picking up Maddie for the day. All she'd been thinking about, all day long was the barrage of emotions she felt at Jacob's being back in town, and the slight desperation she felt about his possibly leaving as soon as Rachel's wedding was over in 2 weeks.

That, if she had to be honest, she dreaded more than anything, because she'd told herself if she got a chance to finally make a move for him, she was going to do it. Every time she tried though, she chickened out, she got overwhelmed by all the negative what ifs that ran through her mind.. Like, what if they didn't work out? Maddie loved Jacob and if it didn't work out, Amie wouldn't be the only one affected.

Or, the other what if, "What if Bella suddenly showed up saying she made a mistake when she chose Edward..' This particular what if really scared her, because even at a young age, she and Bella had been in a competition of sorts over Jacob Black. It wasn't just him, of course, but it was just one of many things they tried to tug between each other back then.

And they really didn't get along any better nowdays.

"It don't has to be." Maddie said as she gave her mother a bright smile. Amie smiled a little and said "But it is.. See, he's only here because his sister's getting married.. And then he'll probably have to get back to Canada."

"So? If you likes him, Mommy, tells him. Sheesh.. Grampa was right. You is stubborn." Maddie muttered as Amie groaned and laughing said "So, I take it Grandpa and you talked about Jacob, huh?"

Maddie nodded and smiling said "And he say that Jacob like you too."

Amie raised a brow, and was about to ask how her father knew, but a loud knock on the front door of their beach house and Jacob calling out seconds later, "Sorry I'm late.. Had to go to get fitted, stupid damn tuxedo.. We have really, really gotta talk." from the entry way of her den had her smiling. She got Maddie out of the bath and dried her off, dressing her in her favorite pale pink and white silk pajamas, sending her out to play in the living room for a little while.

"What's up?" she asked Jacob who paced a little then said "I did it."

"Did what, exactly?" Amie asked, confused. Jacob smiled and holding up keys said with a slight smirk, "I'm renting the beach house four down from this one.. I'm.. I just decided earlier that maybe I'd rather be here than in Canada." as Amie hugged him and blushed as she looked up at him, cleared her throat and said "That's great!"

Internally, she was shouting in victory. This meant she might just be getting a second chance to make a move for him finally. Now she knew she had to at least try. Maddie giggled from the doorway and said with a smile, "This mean you come over more?" while looking up at Jacob hopefully. Jacob leaned down, picking up the little girl as he said with a smile "You will definitely see me more.. So, did you tell your mom about the fish you caught earlier or?"

Amie looked at him and he said with a smile, "I stopped by the spot my dad and Charlie always fish at and just happened to see Maddie catch a fish. I wanted to talk to Dad.."

She nodded and hugging him, she asked quietly, "So you're really going to do this, move back?"

"Mhmm.. I found a job earlier, at that bike shop downtown.." Jacob said as Amie smiled and hugging him said "This definitely calls for food, as promised, huh?" while looking up at him. Jacob smiled and said "Actually, if you want, we can go get something to eat.. I know you had to work later than you usually do and I'm pretty sure Maddie's hungry, right Maddie?" to which Maddie nodded with eager enthusiasm.

Amie smiled and said "I'll go get Maddie dressed." as she set off to go change Maddie from pjs to a denim skirt and pale pink t shirt, then she changed her own clothes, changing into a white sundress, a pair of brown boots and a denim jacket. Maddie giggled as she tugged her mom's hand and said impatiently, "let's go." Amie laughed and picked her up, walking down the hallway, smiling at Jacob as she said "So.. Where do you wanna go?"

"How about pizza.. I mean they have that one place that's got the arcade.." Jacob said as Maddie jumped up and down, then climbed into his arms, begging Amie. With both of them begging her, she laughed and nodding said "Sure. Let's go." as Jacob smiled, lead her out the door, carrying Maddie still because as usual, she refused to let go of Jacob.

Mentally, Amie coached herself. She had to do something, she had to at least try. The past few times she'd seen him, they'd spent any amount of time together, it'd felt real and it'd felt natural, and she realized just how much she did actually love him and how much she wished that he'd been here when she came back to town for him a few years ago.

If he had, she had to wonder.. Would things be totally different now?


End file.
